Dark Motives
by WinterSpell445
Summary: [Superville] Sam and Dean Travel To Smallville,Kansas as Dean's past finally catches up to him. [Chapter 7 Up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural/Smallville or it's characters. They belong to the WB soon becoming the CW network. Below is a piece of fiction, which has come from my imagination and has NOT, happened in Supernatural/Smallville.**

**Story: Supernatural/Smallville Crossover**

**Timeline: Season One Supernatural, Season's 4 & 5 of Smallville**

**Character focus: Sam & Dean (Not Slash), Chloe & Dean, Sam/Lois**

* * *

**Dark Motives**

**Chapter One **

**Adair, Iowa- Present Day**

Twenty Six Year old Dean Winchester sat across from his younger brother, newspaper open on his lap, weapons spread across his bed. He quickly scanned the local news for anything that caught his eye, a small sigh escaped his lips finding nothing that jumped out at him.

"Anything?" he asked his brother as he folded the newspaper back up and placed it on the empty spot next to him. Sam sighed heavily and shook his head,

"Nothing" he replied closing his laptop with a click and moving it to one side.

"Man I hate this…it's too quiet" Dean replied; Sam nodded and pinched the top of his nose

"This is unusual Sammy" Dean stated putting down the gun he was cleaning and taking a bite of his burger. Sam nodded in reply, Dean was right it was unusual. It had been three days since their last job and they had turned up in the small town they were now residing in. Sam was actually pleased that there wasn't anything on the cards for them, besides they needed the break.

"You ok?" Dean asked taking note as to how quite his brother was, Sam nodded and took a bite from his own burger, and then it struck. Dropping the burger Sam yelped out in pain and clutched the sides of his head.

"Oh God!" He whimpered wishing the vision would just be over with and the pain would subside, "Dean?" he chocked out softly, Dean leapt off his bed and rushed to his aid.

"I'm here…It's ok…just relax" he soothed as he rubbed his back with his shaking hand. Sam took a deep breath trying to push the pain aside,

"We need to go" Sam replied urgency clear in the younger hunters voice, Dean shook his head and sat in front of his brother, his hands clutching the side of his arms protectively.

"Where not going anywhere" Dean replied. Trying to regain control of his breathing Sam lifted his head,

"Dean please we need to go" he replied quickly getting up from the bed

"Where?" Dean asked helping him to his feet and steadying him before he fell.

"Smallville, Kansas" he replied flatly grabbing his duffle bag and throwing his clothes carelessly into it.

Dean blinked.

"You sure?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper, Sam turned and frowned,

"I'm sure Dean. Why what's wrong?" he asked sensing his brothers discomfort, Dean swallowed hard removing the lump that had formed at the back of his throat.

"Nothing it's along story"

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas – 2004 **

A black 1967 Chevy Impala stood stationed on the long dirt stretched road; its owner leant on its passenger side. The spot was a little far from the town about two miles out to be exact but that didn't bother the man, the further away from the town he was the better.

Dean Winchester alias Jason Teague stood waiting for the truck that should be rumbling down the dirt road any moment a small sigh escaped his pursed lips. His stay in Smallville had come to an end, the demon he had been hunting was finally dead and now he needed an escape route.

Dean had never intended staying for as long as he did, nor had he intended on falling in love, yet here he was a changed man. He chuckled slightly as his thoughts wondered to his younger brother and what his reaction would be.

The sound of the truck filled his ears; his stomach tightened with nerves, he sighed heavily, what if they weren't going to believe him, what if he couldn't convince them? Pushing the thoughts aside Dean walked around the back of the Impala and pulled open its trunk and secret compartment. A smile escaped his lips as his eyes fixed on the weapons, god how he'd missed them.

"Jason?" the sound of his name caused him to jump and bang his head on the open bonnet; Dean cursed rubbing his head.

"Lana, Mr Kent, Chloe" he greeted the three friends

"What's going on?" Lana quizzed her deep brown eyes full of concern, Chloe stood with her arms firmly across her chest.

"Were you followed?" Dean asked

"We were careful" Jonathan Kent replied eyeing him suspiciously, Dean sighed heavily and moved away from the trunk revealing the weapons.

"I need to ask a favour"

* * *

**Authors Note:Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural/Smallville or it's characters. They belong to the WB soon becoming the CW network. Below is a piece of fiction, which has come from my imagination and has NOT, happened in Supernatural/Smallville.**

**Story: Supernatural/Smallville Crossover**

**Timeline: Season One Supernatural, Season's 4 & 5 of Smallville**

**Character focus: Sam & Dean (Not Slash), Dean/Chloe, Sam/Lois **

* * *

**Dark Motives**

**Chapter Two**

**On The Road – Present Day**

The brothers had been driving for over eight hours with pit stops in-between, since Sam's vision Dean had been quiet and Sam didn't like it. Dean was never quiet, Sam took a glance at his brother he opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again.

What was it about Smallville that had got Dean so spooked?

"Dean"

"Hmm"

"What is special about Smallville?" Sam asked knowing that it was stupid to pray into anyone's past let alone his brothers. Not taking his eyes off the road Dean let out a heavy sigh, he knew that question was coming. He tightened his grip on the wheel trying to control the sudden burst of anger that was threatening to surface.

"I don't know…you had the vision" he spat back not really meaning to, Sam shook his head

"Dean, tell me" Sam replied a little more harshly than he had intended. Dean closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, finding a safe spot he pulled the Impala to a stop.

"You really want to know?" Dean asked his face becoming serious Sam nodded in response

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas 2004**

"I need to ask a favour," he told them

"And what favour would that be?" Jonathan asked again eyeing Dean suspiciously, Dean sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I need you guys to help me fake my own death"

"What?" Lana and Chloe gasped the two friends looked at each other confused

"I need to cover my tracks," he continued

"What tracks, Jason your not making any sense" Jonathan stated giving the ex-football coach a quizzical look

"My name- my _**real**_ name- is Dean Winchester. My dad and I were on a hunting trip in Paris having finally tracking down Genevieve Teague. The day Lana and I met; she changed her plans and was intent on going after her. So true Winchester style I clipped her, although I didn't expect her to fight back,"

Dean explained, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Wait. What do you mean her plans changed, and _why_ was she going after me?" Lana asked giving Chloe a skeptical look, Chloe shrugged in response.

"She knew we were closing in on her, so naturally she had to change her plans, knock us off course, but we were one step ahead of her" Dean explained

"But why Lana?" Chloe asked looking at her friend with concerned eyes

"Honestly I don't know" he replied again wishing for the presence of his younger brother.

"So how do you expect to die?" Jonathan asked Dean sighed heavily and took out one of the shotguns from the trunk,

"You know how to use one?" he asked Jonathan laughed at his comment and opened the gun,

"I may be a farmer but I sure as hell know how to use one" he replied shutting the gun again and looking down the barrel.

"But Jason- I'm sorry Dean, that will kill you I mean really kill you" Chloe said suddenly Dean smiled at the budding reporter and threw Jonathan two rock salt pellets.

"Rock salt" he replied, " It won't kill me, it will just hurt like a son of a bitch"

"I can't just shoot you" Jonathan replied, "I'm not that type of man"

"I'll pretend to go postal on you, kidnap you and Martha, demanding to know what you've done with my mother aim the gun which will also be filled with rock salt and pretend to shoot, then in self defence you can kill me or at least pretend to anyway" Jonathan nodded reluctantly, he still didn't like the idea but what could go wrong.

"Will I ever see you again?" Lana asked her voice barely above a whisper Dean frowned and bit his bottom lip,

"Um I'm afraid you won't, I can't come back" Lana swallowed hard removing the lump from the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered bringing her into a soft kiss.

* * *

"Oh" Sam replied after listening to his story, Dean started up the engine and pulled the Impala back onto the road, if they were lucky they would reach Smallville by sun down.

* * *

"Ha! I so win suckers" Lois Lane proclaimed loudly as she gathered up the matchsticks that were piled high in the middle of the table, 

"Lois there only matchsticks" her cousin Chloe reminded her while shaking her head,

"Yeah whatever, your just sour that you lost" she replied smirking smugly back,

"Who could that be?" Chloe wondered as she looked up at the clock on the wall, she sighed heavily and went to the door.

"Tell them were closed" Lois barked not looking up from counting her winnings, Chloe shook her head and unbolted the door,

"Sorry but were…" she trailed off mid sentence looking at the man that was now stood before her, color drained from her face.

"Hey Chloe"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Next Chapter Should be along Sunday**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I promised that the Chapter would be up Sunday but I'm in a writing mode so you get it a couple of days early. **

**Thanks for the reviews sorry it's a little confusing for some readers, I will explain more when the story goes on.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

**The Talon- Present Day**

"Hey Chloe"

Chloe blinked

Dean smiled at the young reporter his green eyes moving past her and landing on Lois, who was still busy counting the matchsticks,

"Can we come in?" he asked calmly, Chloe looked at him confused, Dean laughed slightly and moved aside so she could see Sam who was lent against the passenger side of the Impala.

"Um…Sure"

"Hey Geek boy get your ass here" Dean yelled over to Sam, groaning Sam got up and walked over to his brother,

"Do you have to address me as Geek boy?" he whined only getting a chuckle from Dean in return

"I'm serious Dean, do you have to be such an ass?" Sam snapped following his brother into the Talon,

"Geeze, sorry princess!" Dean replied with a roll of his eyes

"I thought you said you could never come back" Chloe responded finally finding her voice,

"Plans change" he replied firmly looking over at Sam who was busy studying the place " You couldn't put us up for the night could you?" he asked knowing that it was going to be a long shot. Chloe sighed heavily and looked over at Lois who was now re-shuffling the cards.

"It's not up to me, Lois, we have visitors" Chloe stated, Lois finally looked up her mouth hung open in shock, it couldn't be, the guy was dead.

"Jason?" she blinked making sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her; Dean shuddered at the sound of the name.

"Actually its Dean" Dean replied walking over to the table

"But how? Your dead!"

" It's a long story one that I won't go into just yet." Dean replied not really wanting to explain why he was back.

"Um Dean is that guy your with alright?" Chloe asked her concerned eyes wondering over to Sam

"What?" Dean asked his eyes wondering over to his younger brother "Shit"

"Dean?" Sam yelped out in pain as Dean rushed over to him catching him before he fell, "I'm here man, take it easy" Dean soothed

"It hurts" Sam whimpered clutching the sides of his head "Oh god it hurts" Dean swallowed hard removing the lump that had formed at the bottom of his throat.

"Is he alright?" Lois asked rushing to aid the brothers; Sam yelped out in pain again his knees finally giving way as he fell to the floor. Chloe covered her mouth in shock,

"Sam…Sammy…come on bro, what do you see?" Dean quizzed, trying to push the pain of the vision aside Sam looked up,

"Its here, Dean the Demon it's here" he replied before passing out

* * *

Sam groaned and stirred awake, damn these visions he thought to himself as he opened his eyes, Dean's concerned face greeted him, he yelped in surprise. 

"Damn it Dean" he cursed, "Where am I?" he asked noting the darkened room

"Sorry Bro" Dean apologised, "Your in Lois's apartment above the talon!" he told him

"Oh why am I up here?" he asked grabbing the glass of water from his brother's hand,

"You passed out after your vision" Dean replied his voice quiet "How you feeling?"

"Tired, drained" Dean nodded "I'll let you rest" Sam nodded and placed the glass on the beside table, Dean smiled sadly a sudden feeling of guilt washing over the older hunter, wishing that he could do more for his youngest sibling.

Sighing heavily Dean closed the door quietly behind him and retuned down to the main area of the talon where Chloe and Lois were sat waiting for him,

"How is he?" Chloe asked concern clear in her voice Dean sighed and joined the girls at the table.

"Drained" he replied simply taking a sip of the coffee that was sat waiting for him.

"Alright mister, explain yourself you can't just come barging in here, without an explanation as to why your back" Dean raised his eye brows the woman hadn't changed one bit

"Well someone's still the same" Dean muttered only getting a dark glare from Lois in return, Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Well were going to need more coffee"

* * *

**You know what to do! Next Chapter will be Sunday :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised here's Chapter Four, sorry its short but more will be happening in Chapter Five!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Four**

Dean had told them everything, why he had faked his death, what he and his brother do, and why they do it.

"A hunter _always_ covers his tracks," he'd told them while Chloe and Lois listened intently

"But why pose as the her son?" Chloe had asked,

"I had to get close enough to learn what she was up to and ways to kill her, even if it meant helping her out in the process"

As soon as they had retired to bed and Dean had made sure that Sam was still asleep he had called their father, as usual he got his voicemail but had left him a message explaining their location and that they had found the Demon.

"So we going to find a motel or something?" Sam asked while handing Dean his morning coffee Dean nodded in reply.

"Yeah I'll ask Chloe for any cheap motel's near by, I mean we can't kick Lois out of her own apartment" Sam nodded and walked over to the small dining table,

"You got anything on the family?" Dean asked reverting to Sam's visions

"Nothing yet" Sam replied placing his own cup of coffee down next to his laptop, a soft knock at the door made both brothers jump. Dean eyed Sam curiously; Sam nodded as Dean grabbed his gun from his duffle bag.

"Hang on a sec" called Sam the person knocked again as Dean loaded his gun, tucking it into the back of his jeans he advanced on the door.

Closing his laptop with a click Sam got up from the dining table he too grabbing a gun and aiming it at the door.

"Ready?" Dean whispered aiming his pistol at the door; Sam nodded as Dean griped the doorknob ready to swing it open,

"Geeze Sam" Lois's astonished voice came as soon as Dean had opened the door,

"Sorry Lois" Sam apologized moving the gun away from her; Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he placed his gun back into safety mode and quickly slipped from view.

"What's with the gun?" came a male voice Dean instantly recognized

"Precaution" Sam replied

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm being rude, Sam this is Clark," Clark extended his hand and Sam shook it

"Hi nice to meet you" Dean rolled his eyes,

"Can we come in?" Lois asked knowing that Dean wasn't up to meeting Clark or any other member of the Smallville community just yet. Sam sighed heavily his eyes quickly averting to Dean who was hiding behind the door, he nodded as he quickly and quietly moved into the spare bedroom.

"Yeah sure" Sam moved away from the door so the two could enter.

"I've just come to collect a few things," Lois explained

"What, Lois this is your apartment" Lois smiled " Its alright, I'm moving in with Smallville here for a couple of days besides the smell of coffee was getting to me" she replied with a smile as she walked into her bedroom, another knock at the door made Sam jump again.

"I'll get it it's properly Chloe" Clark stated as he walked over to the door and opened it expecting the budding blonde reporter at the other side.

"Hey Sammy" Sam's head shot upwards at the sound of his name

"Dad!"

* * *

**AN: You know what to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here's the next chapter**

**Wow you guys thank you so much for reading my story I feel so blessed that you like the story. If your lucky you might get a sequle!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Dad" Sam breathed not taking his gaze off the older man now stood in the doorway,

"Hi Sammy" John Winchester replied his voice calm

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as Lois came back out of her room with two bags full of clothes, Clark frowned.

"Lois I thought you said only a few days" he groaned looking for sympathy from the older hunter, John couldn't help but smile as his eyes landed on the young brunette.

"Smallville quit complaining and help me here or I'll extend my stay" she replied hutching one of the bags over her shoulder and thrusting the other one into Clark's chest.

"I'll leave you guys alone, and if you need anything just call me I'll be staying at the Kent's, their number is on the fridge" she ordered, Sam nodded half listening his gaze still fixed on his father, noting the tension Lois tugged on Clark and exited the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, his voice dark John moved into the apartment making sure that he closed the door behind him,

"Dean called" he replied flatly looking for his eldest son "Where is he?" John asked eyeing the apartment seeing no sign of his eldest son.

"He's in the spear bedroom, properly fallen asleep" Sam replied remembering how tired he'd looked " I'll go get him" John nodded as he watched Sam approached the room and knocked on the door softly, not getting a reply Sam let himself into the room.

"Dean?" he whispered as he walked over to the bed

"Hmm" Dean mumbled

"Dean" Sam said a little more fiercely, Dean groaned

"Damn it Sam I was asleep" Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on the bottom of the bed

"Dad's here" Sam replied getting to the point he wasn't prepared for any arguments with his brother, Dean shot up

"What he's here?" he asked Sam nodded his head

"Yeah he wanted me to get you" Sam swallowed hard "You called him?" he replied hurt clear in his voice, Dean sighed heavily and ran his hand over his tired face.

"I did" he replied throwing his legs over the side of the bed straightening his jacket he exited the room, Sam sighed heavily and shook his head following Dean back into the apartment.

"Hey Dad" Dean greeted him

"Dean" John acknowledged him with a nod

"I didn't think you'd come" Dean admitted John smiled

"If what Sammy saw was true then your going to need all the help you can get"

* * *

"Could I have two coffee's to go please?" Lex Louther asked as he reached the counter of the Talon, 

"Just stopping by on business I hope Lex" Clark's angered voice greeted his ears, the multi millionaire turned around a smug smirk upon his face,

"You'd be pleased to know that my stay is only short" he replied calmly

"Come on Smallville he's not worth it" Lois said tugging on Clark's arm trying to pray him away

"Going somewhere Miss Lane?" Lex asked as his eyes fell on the bags

"What's it matter to you?" Clark spat but before Lex could sound a reply a loud thud from above averted their attention. Lois looked over at Clark,

"Sam" she gasped before dropping the bag not really caring if its contents spilled out and ran back up the stairs. Reaching the door to the apartment she banged on it loudly after shots filled her ears,

"Clark" she yelled knowing that Dean and Sam were both in trouble, Clark raced up the stairs flatly followed by Lex. With one easy kick Clark had knocked the door clean off it's hinges,

"Sam!" Lois yelled seeing no sign of the brothers or who she presumed as their father "Sam" she yelled again

"Lois" she spun around "Dean" she breathed rushing over to the hunter

"What happened?" she asked as Clark caught up to her,

"It took him, it was a trap. The son of a bitch it took Sam!" he replied every breath he took was painful the room began to spin.

"Jason?" Clark quizzed before Dean collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do, and yes I like leaving you on tender hooks ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow thanks so much for the reviews you guys, keep em' coming.**

**Here's Chapter Six for you**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Lois paced the waiting room her arms crossed firmly across her chest, Clark who was in the room with her watched her with worried eyes.

"Lois you need to stop pacing" Clark finally spoke only getting a dark glare from her in return,

"Lois" Clark said a little more firmly he grabbed her arms and noticed that she was shaking

"He's going to be alright" Lois shook her head

"I don't know Clark I mean you saw how badly hurt he was" Clark sighed heavily and nodded

"I came as soon as I got your message" Chloe Sullivan announced as she burst into the waiting room making both Clark and Lois jump.

"Hey Chloe" Lois greeted her cousin her voice barely above a whisper

"How is he?" Chloe asked urgency clear in the reporter's voice,

"Miss Lane?" they all jumped as a male voice greeted their ears

"How is he Doctor?" Chloe jumped in before either of them could ask.

"Apart from some deep scratches on his stomach area and being slightly concussed he's alright" all three breathed a sigh of relief

"Can we see him?" Clark looked over at Chloe he frowned

"Yes but only one at a time, he's still dazed by the drugs we've given him to control the pain" Chloe nodded and breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Clark and Lois. The doctor smiled and left the three alone again,

"What happened?" Chloe asked

"We don't know, but what ever it is something's taken Sam"

"Something?" Chloe asked, Lois nodded while Clark just shrugged he was still getting over the shock of seeing Jason Teague alive never mind all this new information that Lois and Chloe seemed to know so well.

"What about Lana? Has anyone informed her that Dean's here?" Chloe asked looking over at Clark,

"Knowing Lex and his big mouth" Clark replied Chloe frowned and bit her lower lip "Alright I'm going to see him" Lois opened her mouth to say something but Clark shook his head,

"Let her go," he said Lois sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead "I need some coffee" Clark smiled

"Come on, Let's go back to the Talon I know the coffee here sucks" Lois smiled slightly and followed Clark reluctantly out of the waiting room.

* * *

Chloe swallowed hard removing the lump that had formed at the bottom of her throat. He looked so peaceful and relaxed but Chloe knew that was partly down to the drugs the doctors had him on. 

Taking a deep breath she slowly entered the room making sure not to make a sound just in case she woke him up. Her heart broke at the sight of him, taking the nearest chair she pulled it up to his bed,

"Hey Dean" she whispered taking hold of his hand "It's Chloe"

"What they do to you huh?" she asked her voice cracked. She didn't know what had changed or when but Chloe was suddenly seeing Dean in a different light and it scared her, she swallowed hard again as realisation hit her. Chloe Sullivan was falling in love with Dean Winchester. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

"Alright thanks" Lois flipped her cell shut "Well the plus side is there's no one matching Sam's description at the morgue" Lois replied taking a sip of her warm coffee 

"Well where else could we look I mean they couldn't have taken him far" Clark replied looking at the laptop that Lois had retrieved from the apartment,

"You mean it!" Lois corrected him as she opened the laptop

"Are you sure?" Clark asked hoping that it wasn't going to be something that Smallville was famous for. Lois frowned,

"My guess is possession" Clark nearly spit out his coffee

"Lois that is a long shot" Clark replied chuckling slightly only getting another dark glare from her in return. At least she had thought of something. She sighed heavily, her thoughts turning on Sam and where he could be. They were going to help him, no matter what; and she was going to make sure that Sam Winchester left Smallville alive.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait but here is Chapter Seven for you all.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Sam stirred awake, god his head hurt, his eyes fluttered open whereever he was it wasn't Lois's apartment, and what ever he was laying on wasn't a comfy bed. Trying to move from the position he was in he yelped as pain shot threw his arms, gritting his teeth he pushed the sudden pain aside.

"Ah your awake" a dark cold voice greeted his ears

"What do you want? Where's my father?" Sam asked the voice laughed he strained his neck trying to get a better look of his attacker.

"I'll ask you again, _where's_ my father?" Sam spat, color drained from Sam's face as his kidnapper pulled an unconscious John Winchester from the shadows,

"What have you done to him?" Sam asked fear clear in the youngest hunters voice his kidnapper laughed again.

"Just borrowed him so I could bring you here" his kidnapper replied, "Lucky Smallville has some deep dark caves I can use"

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked

"Bait" replied his kidnapper "Bait for your brother"

"What? My brother? What do you want with him?" Sam asked as panic settled over him, his kidnapper emerged from the shadows,

"Because of what he did to my life" spat the man

* * *

"Where's Sam?" were the first words that came from Dean's mouth once he had woken up, fighting the sudden threat of tears Chloe told Dean, well from what Lois and Clark had told her anyway.

"If he's hurt" Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to sit up, but the stitches on his stomach forced him back down along with Chloe's firm hand upon his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's alright" Chloe assured him "If he's as tough as you" she chuckled slightly hoping to lighten the mood.

"I hate hospitals" Dean mumbled getting another chuckle from Chloe "No offence Chloe but why are you here? And second could you let go of my hand!" Chloe quickly snatched her hand out of Dean's grasp, and blushed, she'd completely forgotten about the fact she was holding his hand.

"No offence taken, just wanted to keep you company" that was half the truth; Dean smiled warmly

"Thanks" Chloe smiled as her eyes locked with his sending her heart racing at a 100 beats per minuet, good thing she was sat down otherwise she was sure she'd have fallen over at that point. She moved in tighter, she could feel his breath on her face, cupping her chin Dean smiled and brought her into a soft but powerful kiss.

"I'm sorry" Dean apologised as he pulled back Chloe looked at him confused

"Don't be," she whispered, Dean couldn't help but grin as he pulled her in for another kiss this time deeper, Dean groaned as pain shot up threw his stomach, he'd forgotten about his wounds, reluctantly he pulled back.

Chloe smiled as he cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb lightly over her jaw line, meanwhile both were unaware they were being watched, the woman sighed heavily as Dean once again brought Chloe in for another kiss. Not wanting to watch the performance anymore Lana Lang turned on her heels and walked briskly out of the medical centre.

* * *

"Lois, we can't just brake in" Clark whispered as Lois was crouched down trying to picklock the passenger side of the Impala, while he kept a look out.

"Look we've got to do something Clark, maybe the car will give us more information" she replied as she successfully opened the door,

"Alright were in" she said while climbing all fours onto the passenger seat the car was a mess, junk food wrappers littered the floor and dashboard mixed in by empty coke cans. Lois shook her head at the state of the interior, if Dean loved the car so much why didn't he take care of the insides? She thought to herself, what do we have here? Her eyes landed on the brown-leathered journal taking the journal she quickly exited the car.

"What's that?" Clark asked as he helped her out, his eyes landing on the journal,

"Hopefully something that will help us" Lois replied.

"And what if it doesn't help us?" Clark asked as Lois shut the Impala she shrugged, truthfully she was running out of options, and if she was going to get Sam out of Smallville alive she was going to need something more than a journal to help her.

* * *

**AN: You know what to do**


End file.
